


Paper Beats Rock

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just easier to lie down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Beats Rock

"Oh my god, I am so tired."

"Same here sweetcheeks. I could sleep for a week."

"But I'm horny too."

"... yeah, same here."

"So I can see. That tent in your pants isn't exactly subtle, handsome."

"Mm."

"Why do you look like someone just threatened to kill your puppy?"

"I'm lyin' in bed with one of the hottest girls this side of the galaxy, we're both ready and willing, and if I turn down sex, I'm pretty sure my balls will shrivel up and die right on the spot, rather'n be attached to such a pansy ass..."

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

"- but I'm lyin' here and it's so goddamn comfortable that I could just pass out right now and not care."

"We're gonna screw anyway, though, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"..."

"... so."

"So?"

"Rock paper scissors you to see who tops."

"You're on."

"..."

"Hah!"

"Fuck! You cheated, didn't you!"

"How's a guy s'pposed to cheat at rock paper scissors?!"

"I don't know! You're the shapeshifter!"

"When I shift, I go crayola and grow at least a foot taller. Which didn't happen, did it?"

"No."

"So you're gonna get on up there and do your thing while I lie back, right?"

"Ugh. Fuck you. Fuck you straight to hell."

"Yup, that's what you're gonna do!"

"Mrn."

"Well?"

"But I'm tired~!"

"Don't you go making eyes at me. I won fair and square."

"Hmph. Maybe I'll just go to sleep, then."

"You do that. Don't expect me to suddenly roll over and start givin' you head. 'Cause I won't."

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Heh. Ride 'em cowgirl."


End file.
